


Shaw We Sing?

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Blindness, F/M, Female Katsuki Yuuri, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: "Welcome to the best existing Reality Music Show in the world! Today our judges are in Tokyo, Japan, ready to start the selection process that promises many surprises! We have as jurors Celestino Cialdini, famous music producer and reality show organizer, Minako Okukawa, Diva of Music and replacing Yakov Feltsman, who was injured recently, we have Victor Nikiforov, lead singer of the most popular band of the last 7 years, 'Frost Eyes' . As always, we will have a sworn room, whose identity will only be revealed soon. This ... It's Shaw We Sing. "





	1. Song 00 - Cry no More

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the 1st chapter. Is a prologue who will reapear later in the story!  
> [url=www.youtube.com/embed/EQTAv-QuDCw]Miho Fukuhara - Cry no More[/url]

"Yuuri, I'm sorry!" I listen to my sister, Mari, saying beside me.

I do not say anything. I just run my hands over the cold object in my lap.  _Cold ... and broken._

"What happened?" A male voice asks, and footsteps approach us both.

"I did not quite get it. I was coming down the stairs with her and suddenly someone pushed us. When I realized, Yuuri held me in the arm so I would not fall, but I had already released the case, which opened and the acoustic guitar ... broke. "My sister says, crying.

"Mari, it's okay. I do not even know why I'm here. I'm not a good singer, "I say, swallowing my sobs. "And without my guitar, I can not play my music."

"This guitar is a rarity nowadays. Fixing it should cost a lot more expensive than normal. With the money, you can buy new equipment. "The man says, crouching. "But apparently he's very important to you."

"Yes, it is. But we do not have the financial means to repair it. "My sister says, next to me. "She won this guitar in a contest seven years ago. And despite the difficulties, she learned to play it. "

"Difficulties ... ah, I see." I hear the man crouch down in front of me, and a firm hand touches my left shoulder. "Girl, do you still want to participate in the program?"

"She has anxiety. And I'm afraid she's having a panic attack when it's time to sing. She used to play to calm down, which was exactly what she was doing. But now this is impossible. And ... I'm sorry, are you? "Mari-nee speaks, and I bow my head.

"Gasu Kaoshi-san." I reply, bowing to him.

"Oh! I'm sorry, "Mari-nee says regretfully.

"It is alright. I'm disguised and was not to be discovered yet. But I'm surprised. I did not expect to be recognized. "He speaks, and I hear him giggling.

"Yuuri has keen hearing, to compensate for the absence of vision." Mari-nee explains.

"I understand. And then, Yuuri? What are you going to do? "Gasu-san asks.

"I think I can sing, if I can still hold him," I reply, lowering my face. "I need to sing."

"Even if I have to explain to the jurors what happened?" He asks, and I realize he's worried about me.

"I do not care," I say, hugging the broken instrument. "I know I have no talent, but today I need to sing."

"Alright, then." He touches my head and I smile. "I wish I could do more for you, but I feel you would refuse my help. So I wish you luck, Yuuri. You can do it."

"Thank you. I really like your songs. I think they're... deep. "I say, when he picks up his hand.

"Deep?" He starts to laugh. "I've heard they're pretty, intriguing, even strange. But never, never deep. And that makes me very happy. "

A door opens and I hear another man talking to the singer that it's time to start the program. He says goodbye to me, wishing me luck again and walking away.

"Yuuri, are you sure?" Mari asks, worried.

"Yes. I need it, "I say, taking a deep breath.

_Yes. I need to sing._

**~ x ~**

The crowd went wild when they announced Gasu Kaoshi as the fourth juror of the show. He is known as the 'King of Japanese Funk', with more than 20 years of his career, and is known worldwide for having his songs in anime like xxxHOLiC, Phantom Boogiepop, Letter Bee (Tegami Bachi), Honey & Clover. One of his songs is included in the first Live-Action movie Death Note, Manatsu no Yoru no Yume and Aozora, in a horror film called Dark Water. He also composed nationally-known songs for famous bands and singers throughout his career, whose own versions are featured on the albums Sugarless and Sugarless II. Recently he participated in a 'dorama' Plage ~ Special circumstances share house ~

With live streaming, **Shaw We Sing**  is now at the top of popular social networks. Pictures and videos with the tag  _ **#shawwesing**_  are showing up more and more and the auditions have barely begun. On the bench, Gasu Kaoshi sits at the far right, alongside Minako Okukawa, who sits next to Celestino and finally a seemingly bored Victor Nikiforov. Soon the auditions begin.

Many candidates go through them. Some sing well, others get in the way of nervousness. There are people until they even got on the stage. And then, it's Yuuri's turn.

At first glance, she's a bland girl. Long black hair, disorganized, pants and blue jeans jacket, simple black blouse and white sneakers. But two things in it are strange. First. She wears sunglasses and when she comes in, she comes in with the presenter, Phichit Chulanont. The second, in one of her hands, is a broken guitar.

"What's your name, your age, and where are you from?" Celestino asks, as Chulanont steps away from the stage.

"Yuuri Katsuki. 19 years old. "She replies. "I'm from Hasetsu, Japan."

Minako looks at her in surprise, but no one notices.

"What happened to the guitar?" Gasu asks, looking at her with concern.

Yuuri, with a microphone in her face, grabs the instrument in her arms.

"It broke down hours ago on the stairs. It was an accident, "she replied.

"And why are you holding him?" Minako asks, after the audience mourns what happened.

"Because despite everything, he's very important to me," she replied, tilting her face.

"Are you blind?" This time it's Victor who asks.

"Yes," she replied, surprising everyone. "I was not born. An illness left me blind. "

"Are you going to sing holding the guitar?" Gasu asks, and she smiles.

"You should throw that trash away," Victor says, and freezes when everyone looks at him. "Did I say it aloud?"

"Yes." Yuuri Katsuki responds, approaching the jury table ... or, rather, Victor Nikiforov's. "I can not throw away, because I'm not the real owner of it. You are."

And to everyone's surprise, she puts the guitar in front of him. Confusion spreads with the public. Celestino, Minako and Gasu look from guitar to Victor in surprise. Minako looks at the girl.

"You were the girl who won the contest for the choice of Victor's band name 7 years ago!" She exclaims.

But the girl, who moves away from them in the direction of the stage, without bothering with the excitement of the public and the jurors. She just turns to them and takes a deep breath, singing in acapela with a magnificent voice that shuts everyone before making the audience go crazy.

_Cry no more_

_I'm your eyes when sight has gone_

_Make a wish upon that star_

_I will be there for you_

_Cry no more_

_Spread your wings and fly so far_

_'cross the seas to distant shores'_

_Always be there for you_

_When I close my eyes_

_I see the darkness_

_Fade into a memory_

_Seen the light_

_Shining so bright_

_The dawning of a better day_

_Everything that you believe_

_Will give you all the strength you need_

_To carry on_

And then, she thickens her voice, to further increase the audience's surprise.

_Cry no more_

_When your friends have all gone home_

_There's no need to be alone_

_I will be there for you_

"What? Can she sing in a masculine and feminine voice? "Celestino asks, surprised.

"I'm still shivering," Minako says, hugging herselff.

_Look up to the skies you'll realize_

_I live for all eternity_

_Take a look within your heart_

_A love for all the world to see_

_Everything that you believe_

_Will give you all the strength you need_

_To carry on_

And she switches to the thin voice, causing applause and screams from the audience.

_You know that_

_Walking down the road of life there will always be pain_

_And the weight is so strong_

_That you can not go on_

_But you can turn it around just to reach me._

_You know that I will always be there_

_My love will set you free_

_When I close my eyes_

_I see the darkness_

_Fade into a memory_

_Seen the light_

_Shining so bright_

_The dawning of a better day_

_Everything that you believe_

_Will give you all the strength you need_

_To carry on_

_Cry no more_

_I'm your eyes when sight has gone_

_Make a wish upon that star_

_I will be there for you_

"That was the best presentation of all!" Gasu Kaoshi exclaims, noticing the girl talking to the presenter and walking away from him from the stage. "Katsuki?"

Phichit returns to the stage, wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry. The participant asked to withdraw from the program because of her health. "He speaks, surprising 3 of the jurors. "How about a break before continuing?"

"Yes. We need to decide what to do about her. "Gasu Kaoshi says, getting up from the bench.

"Nikiforov, what do you think?" Celestino asks, approaching the silver-haired Russian.

Victor, still in shock, stares the broken black guitar on the table. He slides his right hand fingers into it, and closes his eyes.  _Did it really happen? Did I find and lose again my first love? Well, at least I have a full name and a location. But…_

"What ?!" Celestino asks, waking Victor from his thoughts. "Do you know her, Minako?"

"Yes. I'm also from Hasetsu and friend of her mother. I have not seen her in 10 years, so I did not immediately recognize her and did not know about her illness and her blindness. "

"She said she broke the guitar by accident, but I must say that was not what I heard earlier from her and her sister. Someone pushed the two down the stairs to the roof. Yuuri managed to hold his sister and prevent them both from falling, but this sister knocked over the case, which opened. "Gasu speaks, folding his arms. "Before we started, I explained the situation to the security team, who said they would check the security cameras on the stairs.

"Well, one thing is for sure. Nikiforov, despite everything she said, the song she sang was for you. "Minako says, looking at the Russian. "The song she sang, is the way she tells you that she loves you and cares about Victor Nikiforov, not just the frontman of  **Frost Eyes**."

Victor widens his eyes, surprised at what he hears.

**~ x ~**

But the surprises of the day do not end here. According to security cameras, Frost Eyes guitarist Jean-Jacques Leroy was drunk as he climbed the stairs and pushed the two sisters. He should not be, since  _ **Frost Eyes**_  would perform at the end of the event. The band announces his removal from social networks, accusing him of drinking before performing on the stage of Shaw We Sing and says that future events will be canceled until everything is resolved.

And Victor hopes that everything will be resolved.  _But before…_


	2. Song 01 - History Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello. My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am 12 years old and I am from Hasetsu, Japan. Well, I do not know much about the band members, so I apologize if I say something that offends them. "He listens and frowns, glancing quickly at the television, where the video is paused.  
> "12 years? Delete that and leave for another! "JJ says, annoyed.  
> "She's cute," Phichit comments.  
> "Her eyes are very pretty." Chris joins them, interested.  
> In fact, the Japanese girl in the video enthuses the Russian teenager, who feels a huge urge to play with her cheeks.  
> "As for the band's name, a friend suggested the name 'Silver Hair' because of Viktor Nikiforov's hair. I apologize ... " She puts her hands together and bends a little, making Viktor laugh. "For her and came to suggest the name Frost Eyes. That name came to me because of Viktor's mysterious blue eyes, and they should be the highlights of the band's albums. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the real first chapter. All the songs here belongs to Amanda Lee, so check her Youtube channel to hear the songs. She is amazing. My lyrics will be posted chapters later after the reality show.

**This is the real first chapter. All the songs here belongs to Amanda Lee, so check her Youtube channel to hear the songs. She is amazing. My lyrics will be posted chapters later after the reality show.**

**~x~**

**~ 7 years ago, former bar of Minako, Hasetsu, Japan ~**

_"TRAVEL TO THE MOON_

_As the dream you weave slowly comes to life_

_Only you by my side, as we laugh_

_And as we dance under the fragile starlight_

 

_Someday we will find_

_The missing piece so long forgotten_

_Maybe then we can smile again_

_Please understand_

 

_I'M HERE, WAITING YOU_

_Even if destiny lies to you and I_

_I'M HERE WAITING YOU_

_And I'll be calling your name_

 

_I bet if I reach out,_

_And I pull on the string linking you and I_

_That girl I used to be would open up her eyes_

_NO NEED TO CRY_

 

_TRAVEL IN SILENCE_

_Still it feels like you are just within my reach_

_But I know it's a lie – That my mind is playing tricks on me time and time again_

_Baby, when I close my eyes_

_It feels as though I'm back in time_

_Yeah, a little pain, is worth it all_

_Please understand_

 

_I'M HERE, WAITING YOU_

_If the winds of goodbye come for you and I_

_I'M HERE WAITING YOU,_

_My eyes reflecting the sky_

 

_Back then I was guarded, holding tight onto my heart, in fear of pain_

_But then our eyes met – that's when everything changed_

_NO NEED TO CRY_

 

 _(_ _FEEL SOMETHING, FEEL NOTHING,_

_LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY)_

 

_I'm all ears (YOU WILL FIND ME WHERE IT'S QUIET)_

_DISARM THE DREAM TICKER_

_(LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY)_

_IN A CONSTANT MOMENT_

_LET THE LIFE FLOW THROUGH ALL THE SPACES … OF THE UNIVERSE_

_Please understand_

 

_I'M HERE, WAITING YOU_

_Even if destiny lies to you and I_

_I'M HERE WAITING YOU_

_And I'll be calling your name_

 

_I bet if I reach out,_

_And I pull on the string linking you and I_

_That girl I used to be would open up her eyes_

_NO NEED TO CRY_

 

_(LISTEN CLOSEY, LISTEN)_

_(LISTEN CLOSE, LISTEN CLOSEY, LISTEN CLOSEY) "_

 

People applaud the girl, who sings in the newly installed Karaoke bar. She, already known in the vicinity for singing anime songs in English with her beautiful voice, is called Yuuri Katsuki. There, customers order songs from a list included in the menu and she always sings them all.

"Yuuri-chan! I want White Light! "Someone shouts, receiving applause and whistling.

"Alright, but I want your help in the choruses!" The girl says, selecting the song in the machine.

When it starts to be played, the customers cheer up.

 

_"Dwelling in the silence, fading into white_

_Life so psychedelic, living a dream, we've nothing to fear_

_I've disowned the darkness, and that deadly dance_

_I've had enough – but can't wake up_

_PLEASE ONE LAST CHANCE_

_I WANNA BE WHITE, WHITE NOW_

 

_I don't wanna lose my voice_

_I don't wanna fade away_

_So they can see the truth, aim to repaint these days_

_Take aim, and hit the mark – that white, hypnotic spark_

_Now's the time to rise one,_

_I WANNA BE THE WHITE, WHITE LIGHT_

 

_NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA_

 

_Feel it under your flesh, programed in your blood_

_One day we will devour, all of the pain and bitter remorse_

_Our chains of dependence sow themselves in deep_

_We gotta help each other_

_GO, LOVE TO LOVE_

_I BELIEVE IN WHITE, WHITE NOW_

 

_I don't wanna lose my way_

_I don't wanna walk that line_

_Always giving in too soon, breaking down when you could shine_

_Return to white once more – Return and be restored_

_Now's the time to rise one,_

_I WANNA BE THE WHITE, WHITE LIGHT_

 

_NA NA NA NA NA_

 

_No one knows right from wrong_

_No one knows dark from light_

_Add a layer more of paint; until the world's set right_

_Go on, with all your might – But none can taint this white_

_It'll stay forever pure_

_I WANNA BE A WHITE, WHITE LIGHT_

 

_NA NA NA NA NA_

_NA NA NA NA NA_

 

_Dwelling in the silence, fading into white_

_Life so psychedelic, living a dream, we've nothing to fear_

_I've disowned the darkness, and that deadly dance_

_I've had enough – but can't wake up_

_PLEASE ONE LAST CHANCE_

_I WANNA BE WHITE, WHITE NOW_

 

_I don't wanna lose my voice_

_I don't wanna fade away_

_So they can see the truth, aim to repaint these days_

_Take aim, and hit the mark – that white, hypnotic spark_

_Now's the time to rise one,_

_I WANNA BE THE WHITE, WHITE LIGHT_

 

_NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA_

 

_Feel it under your flesh, programed in your blood_

_One day we will devour, all of the pain and bitter remorse_

_Our chains of dependence sow themselves in deep_

_We gotta help each other_

_GO, LOVE TO LOVE_

_I BELIEVE IN WHITE, WHITE NOW_

 

_I don't wanna lose my way_

_I don't wanna walk that line_

_Always giving in too soon, breaking down when you could shine_

_Return to white once more – Return and be restored_

_Now's the time to rise one,_

_I WANNA BE THE WHITE, WHITE LIGHT_

 

_NA NA NA NA NA_

 

_No one knows right from wrong_

_No one knows dark from light_

_Add a layer more of paint; until the world's set right_

_Go on, with all your might – But none can taint this white_

_It'll stay forever pure_

_I WANNA BE A WHITE, WHITE LIGHT_

 

_NA NA NA NA NA_

_NA NA NA NA NA'_

 

Every Friday and Saturday the bar gets full of people who came to enjoy the drinks and the songs of the 11-year-old girl, who sings to help in maintaining the family inn, which was to close the doors because of the lack of customers. The bar, formerly owned by an old family friend, is now maintained by the girl's older sister, Katsuki Mari. Because of the talent of the girl, people from other cities came, and with that the inn grew again.

At school, the girl participates in the music club, where she begins to write her first lyrics, but keeps secrets, because she is not good enough to create good songs.

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri-chan, look at this! A new band is about to be formed and the vocalist is so cute! "I listen to my friend Yuuko, who invades my room at lunchtime with an English magazine.

Still eating, I watch a teenager with long silvery hair on his cloak envy. But what strikes me most is his blue eyes, which enchant me.  _(Hey, I was a girl yet! I did not understand what was happening to me!)_

Then she opens the magazine, and I see the teenager again, along with 3 other guys. 'Victor Nikiforov joins JJ Leroy, Phichit Chulanont and Christophe Giacometti to form a new band. The name? You choose.'

"A contest?" I ask, looking at her.

"Yes! We have to send a video to the producers introducing us and saying a name for the band and stuff. "Yuuko says, excited. "And whoever wins gets Viktor's first guitar!"

In fact, the magazine confirms what it says, with the photo of the instrument featured alongside the Russian teenager.

"Are you going to tell me you want my help because of my English?" I ask, staring at her.

"Oh come on. You're fluent in English, so what's the problem? "Yuuko says, cocking at me.

I let out a long sigh, already accustomed to giving in every time she made such a face.

"Okay, okay."

**~ x ~**

Viktor is bored, playing with his old guitar. No one so far has come up with interesting ideas for the new band. Bad idea to ask the public for help. _Who was the one hwo gave it? Oh, him._

 _"Hello. My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am 12 years old and I am from Hasetsu, Japan. Well, I do not know much about the band members, so I apologize if I say something that offends them. "_ He listens and frowns, glancing quickly at the television, where the video is paused.

"12 years? Delete that and leave for another! "JJ says, annoyed.

"She's cute," Phichit comments.

"Her eyes are very pretty." Chris joins them, interested.

In fact, the Japanese girl in the video enthuses the Russian teenager, who feels a huge urge to play with her cheeks.

 _"As for the band's name, a friend suggested the name 'Silver Hair' because of Viktor Nikiforov's hair. I apologize ... "_  She puts her hands together and bends a little, making Viktor laugh.  _"For her and came to suggest the name Frost Eyes. That name came to me because of Viktor's mysterious blue eyes, and they should be the highlights of the band's albums. "_

She is embarrassed to say so and the video is paused again.

"Frost Eyes. I like the name, "Phichit says, nodding.

"I think she hit it right not only that," Chris comments, looking at Viktor, who does not take his eyes off the screen.

_" And with regards to the songs, I suggest you use English to reach the most fans in the world and do not focus on just one style. Well, I look forward to seeing the band's results and becoming a fan too. Bye Bye."_

She waves, and the video ends.

"Frost Eyes. This is going to be the name of our band.

**~ x ~**

A month later, Yuuri receives the guitar as the winner. And soon learn to play it.

Two years later, she begins to lose sight of both eyes.

And even with difficulties, she continues to sing.

_"Can you hear my heartbeat?_

_I'm tired of feeling, it's never enough_

_I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true_

 

_There will be no more darkness_

_When you believe in yourself, you're unstoppable_

_Where your destiny lies_

_Dancing on your blades_

_You set my heart on fire_

 

_Do not stop us now, the moment of truth_

_We were born to make history_

_We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around_

_Yes, we were born to make history_

 

_Can you hear my heartbeat?_

_I've got a feeling that it's never too late_

_I close my eyes and see myself in dreams that will come true_

 

_There will be no more darkness_

_when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable_

_Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades,_

_you set my heart on fire_

 

_Do not stop us now, the moment of truth_

_We were born to make history_

_We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around_

_Yes, we were born to make history_

 

_We were born to make history_

_We were born to make history_

_Yes, we were born to make history "_

 

And then the day came. Shaw We Sing, the reality show that promises to fiddle with Japan.


	3. Song 02 - Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mari?" I ask, starting to shake. "What fell was ..."  
> "I'm sorry, Yuuri. I'm so sorry. Your guitar ... It broke with the fall. I dropped the case ... And it opened ... "  
> I fall to my knees on the floor, starting to cry. I can't play my guitar anymore. The object that I called connected with Victor. No. Without it, I can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm using animesongs versions of Amanda Lee for Yuuri Katsuki. Remembering that Gasu Kaoshi is Suga Shikao. Progress in English is a song by the singer that is in English on YouTube, sung by Kaz Kawamura. Just search for 'Progress english cover' that you will find. Lyrics by Olivia Burrell. No lyric here is mine yet. Mine will be used exclusively for Frosty Eyes.

I don't know why I was signed up for Shall We Sing Reality Show.  _Damn Mari, you'll pay me for it._  Well, she told me that our parents and the Nishigoris are in the audience. And incredible as it may seem, Minako-sensei is one of the judges of the show. I'm so happy for her.

"Name?" I hear, stopping walking.

"Katsuki Yuuri," Mari answers, holding my hand. "I'm her sister and chaperone, Mari."

I hear scribbles in front of me.

"Yuuri, stand firm. I'll put your number on your clothes. "She speaks, and I say, feeling a pressure on the right side of my belly.

I lean forward, thanking the boy, and I follow her to a room with a lot of people talking.

"Mari, did you bring my earphones?" I ask, frowning.

"Oh shit, I forgot. I'm sorry, Yuuri, "she says, hugging me.

I sigh, and I finally feel the case of my guitar clacking my back. I smile broadly.

"Take me to the roof. I want to play, "I say, listening to laughter.

**~ x ~**

On the roof, she opens the case and gives me the acoustic guitar. I feel the wind shake my hair, and I put his ribbon on his shoulder, beginning to run my fingers through play an Angel Beats anime song,  **Most Precious Treasure**.

_Long before we each said goodbye_

_All our fights would make hate appear_

_I do not know why these are the days I hold dear_

_You taught me how to be so fearless;_

_Always pushing me further each day_

_Saying, "You can overcome it all_

_and find happiness along the way if you try "_

_I'll go on alone with the pain_

_And I swear that I will not complain_

_'Cause I'll have the dream you gave me_

_To keep me strong just how I should be_

_You were once what made me happy_

_What I once had called my everything_

_But it faded and I could see_

_Being with you was just a dream_

_I thought we would always be_

_And never cross the finish line_

_But I knew that it was just a wish of mine_

_I do not regret being born any longer_

_I have learned to cherish life_

_'Cause you gave me all you had and more_

_Though we now move on our separate ways without strife_

_I'll go on alone with the pain_

_And I swear that I will not complain_

_'Cause I'll have the dream you gave me_

_To keep me strong just how I should be_

_Even if I'm far from you_

_When there is more than one between us_

_I will pick myself up more_

_With the strength I have thanks to you_

_I'll go on alone with the pain_

_Though I want to die, I'll restrain_

_It's your voice that I can still hear_

_Like a light that will not disappear_

_Even if it's hard to move on_

_Even if I can not stop my tears_

_My heart is warm because of you._

_And I'll hold that dear for all my years_

_Our time came and went by so fast_

_I now look back and make it last_

_I can not recall what broke us_

_Into pieces like inside my heart_

_If I close my eyes I can hear_

_Someone laughing long ago with me_

_To this day I've held that right here._

_'Cause you're still my most precious treasure_

_Our time came and went by so fast_

_I look back and make it last_

_I can not recall what broke us?_

_Into pieces like inside my heart_

_If I close my eyes I can hear_

_Someone laughing long ago with me_

_To this day I've held that right here._

_'Cause you're still my most precious treasure_

I hear Mari clapping, next to me and I open a smile, stop playing.

"That's the music you are going to use?" She asks and I nod.

"You know it's one of my favorites," I say, taking a deep breath.

"Are you feeling nervous?" She asks, and I hear her approaching me.

"Perhaps. I'm anxious. I'll be on the same stage as him and I'm afraid to disappoint him, "I say, reaching up and pulling the sunglasses off my face, revealing my empty eyes to her.

"It's going to be all right, Yuuri. Will be all right."

Again I take a deep breath and hand over my guitar for her to keep, in what she does. She takes my hand and guides me up the stairs, where we begin to descend until I hear footsteps approaching, high. Before I can speak of the noise, I feel Mari being pushed and grab the railing, using force to hold her. And then I hear a noise that makes me freeze.

"Mari?" I ask, starting to shake. "What fell was ..."

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I'm so sorry. Your guitar ... It broke with the fall. I dropped the case ... And it opened ... "

I fall to my knees on the floor, starting to cry. I can't play my guitar anymore. The object that connected me with Victor. _No. Without it, I can't._

**~ x ~**

Talking to Gasu Kaoshi-san eventually calmed me down and I want to sing again. Taking a deep breath, I go to the stage of Shall We Sing.

**~ x ~**

_I'm sick. Did he really said the acoustic guitar was trash?_  Minako-sensei at least recognized me, and Gasu-san helped me with the questions. But...

"I don't want to participate anymore," I say to Phichit Chulanont, who takes me to Mari's side. "Mari ... I want to go home."

She holds me close and I feel my tears fall. I listen to the presenter and drummer Frosty Eyes justify my leaving and I start to cry. I feel her massage my back, trying to calm me down and she takes me outside, where I am hugged by Yuuko, her daughters and Mama.

**~ x ~**

I'm at home having dinner that night. Today's menu: My mother's Katsudon, in what she says is to cheer me up. I hear Mari's cell phone rings and she picks it up.

"Yuuko? What is it? "I hear her ask. "What? ... Got it."

Suddenly, I hear the television being switched on and then ...

 _"Viktor Nikiforov, the singer of the band Frosty Eyes, has recently reported on his social networks the removal of the member Jean-Jacques Leroy. This was caught by the security cameras in the building where the reality show was held in Tokyo. These cameras caught the moment when Leroy, very drunk, pushes the sister of Yuuri Katsuki, participant who despite being without an instrument, gave a show on the stage and disappeared before receiving the news of her qualification for the program. Such instrument, the guitar that was the award of the contest that Katsuki won by giving the name Frosty Eyes to the band, was broken in the fall; "_  A female voice says, surprising me.

 _"The other jurors lamented what happened with the participant and on the internet, the hashtag ShawWeSing and YuuriKatsuki are pumping. A video of everything that happened to her is viralizing on Youtube and many people commented criticizing the position of the Russian musician with the girl. In the same note, Nikiforov says she regrets what happened and wants to contact the participant to discuss her continuation in the program. What is wrong? Is that true?_  "I now hear a male voice, and frown.  _"We have just received information from the organization of the program saying that the four jurors are now on the way to Hasetsu, to visit the participant and talk to her."_

I get up from the table, terrified.

"Are they coming here?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Nikiforov says yes. He even posted it on the program's social media pages. "Mari responds, and I let out a long sigh.

_I need to calm down. I am very nervous. I need to sing._

"I'll sing." I say to my family. "Mari, can you record for me?"

"Ok." She says, and I nod, signal to her and start singing.

_Here we are all at the starting line_

_Side by side just waiting for the sign_

_We see the guy next to us and fall flat on his face and just can not help thinking (that) we've got a chance_

_When I need to forgive someone_

_When I need to protect someone that I love_

_That's when I feel like I'm just nobody_

_Remembering the day when I was nothing but useless fool ... ooh_

_Been searching high and low_

_To find the perfect me_

_Although I though he'd be a little bit cooler_

_But then I realized that all the days I spent_

_Walking this road led me to who I should be_

_I'm packing up every last one of the world's sighs_

_And throwing in all the bittersweet failures of you and I_

_The only thing left now to do is make the move_

_Looking way up into the skies_

_Sparkling like the hopes and dreams in our eyes_

_An infinity of stars spill out from the heavens above_

_They're out of reach yet we're still trying to touch_

_All of the sadness and regret I've kept on display in this glass box in my head_

_Sadly whispering "Oh you poor little thing"_

_That's the kinda thing that really makes me kick myself! I hate it!_

_Hey, if we say, we all saw and dreamed the same dream_

_It does not mean we'll have the same colored future_

_Having enough guts to face the unknown world_

_That's what the meaning of "the future" seems to be_

_I'm packing up every last one of the world's sighs_

_And throwing in all the bittersweet failures of you and I_

_The only thing left now to do is make the move_

_Been searching high and low_

_To find the perfect me_

_Although I thought he'd be a little bit cooler_

_But then I realized that all the days I spent_

_Walking this road led me to who I should be_

_Hey, if we say, we all saw and dreamed the same dream_

_It does not mean we'll have the same colored future_

_Having enough guts to face the unknown world_

_That's what the meaning of "the future" seems to be_

_I'm packing up every last one of the world's sighs_

_And throwing in all the bittersweet failures of you and I_

_Now we just need to take that one last step forward_

"Beautiful interpretation." I listen to Gasu-san speaking in Japanese and I get embarrassed because it means they have arrived. "Since we just got the ending, how about doing a duet with me with that version later?"

"I would be very honored," I say, bowing to them. "Welcome to Yu-topia Akatsuki, the inn with hot springs of my family. You arrived well at dinner time. Sit down at this table, please. "

"Dinner? By chance it's ... "I listen to Minako-sensei and laugh.

"Katsudon," I answer, sitting down at the table.

"Why were you singing?" I listen to Victor Nikiforov, and I take my hands up to my shirt, squeezing the fabric tightly.

"The disease that took my vision away also left me psychologically ill. I have anxiety and panic attacks, plus there has my slow metabolism, which makes me gain weight fast. In school it was worse because I suffered bullying because I was 'different'. It was decided that I would leave after I went to the hospital and now I earn money by singing in your old bar, Minako-sensei. "I say, and I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"Calm down." Gasu-san says, in Japanese and then switches to English. "We are not here to judge your past, but your talent. You have a rare talent. A talent that you yourself have polished all these years. We want you back. And I want to teach you how to play eletric guitar and bass. "

"I know the basic. And I can differentiate the ear chords. But the costs ... "I say, swallowing.

"You can pay me when you're done. But no one else needs to know. "I lean my face in confusion. "Nikiforov?"

"Yuuri Katsuki." I listen and I get scared by the tone of his voice. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved earlier. I'd like to give you a new guitar instead of the previous one... "

"Where's the guitar?" I ask, interrupting him.

"I ... I brought it," he says, and I hear the sound of a case opening.

I reach out my hand to where I had heard the noise, and I get scared to feel another taking her back and pulling me. Soon I feel two strings firmly by my fingers and I open a smile, feeling the hand to let go.

"Yuuri Katsuki. If you continue to participate in Shaw we Sing and win, I will pay for this guitar to be repaired. And then, I want you to join Frosty Eyes. "


	4. Song 03 - Life Will Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki returns to Shall We Sing?.
> 
> Despite what happened last week, the girl's photo was added to the list of approved participants. She decided to return to the program after jurors visited Hasetsu. All four were well received at the inn, home of the young woman and after talking, the young woman decided to return. Judge Gasu Kaoshi also said he would lend the young woman one of his guitars to play the show ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving a review. I really appreciate it. Only two songs this chapter, and for her voice, I still use Amanda Lee's. Check her channel: Leadlee.

Yuuri was still undecided. Should you continue to perform at Shall we Sing? And Victor wants her to join Frost Eyes? She listens to Minako talking to her mother, reminiscing about the past. Mari talks to Gasu-san about what happened to us earlier. Celestino and my father talk about me as well. Voices and more voices come together, getting louder and louder. I bite my bottom lip, not wanting to be disrespectful to them, which only makes the situation worse. I keep my hands on my ears, but I can not keep them from speaking. I lean forward and suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. Surprised, I lift my face and feel my back hit something. And then a pair of hands covers my ears and I feel a strange weight on my right shoulder. Before I could react, I hear Victor Nikiforov singing in whispers his greatest success.

_Wait, he's right behind me? Capping my ears? With my head on my shoulder and you're singing to me?_

He can calm me down. So much that…

**~ x ~**

I feel myself waking up and lying down. A sheet covers my body and I wonder what happened. Recalling the final moments of yesterday, I realized that I fell asleep at the sound of Victor's voice.  _Oh! How embarassing!_

Feeling the bed, I see my guide stick and my headphones. With the staff, I use it to get me out of bed. I put my headphones on my shoulders and out of my room, heading toward the entrance.

"Good afternoon, Yuuri." My father says, and I freeze.

"Afternoon?" I ask, frowning.

"You slept a lot. Yesterday must have been very stressful for you, being the center of attention and all. "Mari says, and I bite my lip.

"Here's your lunch." I hear Mom and a din of dishes being placed on the table.

Mari takes my hand and guides me. I sit down, and through the smell, I realise it's Oden and put my hands together.

"Itadakimasu."

I begin to eat, smiling as I enjoy the taste of one of the most delicious dishes my mother prepares. When I'm done, I thank for the food, satisfied.

"Where are they?" I ask, referring to the juries on the show.

"Minako took you to see the city." Mom answers, picking up the dishes.

"And then, Yuuri? Will you return to the program? "Mari asks, sitting down next to me. "You'll join the band."

"I do not know. It's too much for me. "I reply, feeling uncomfortable.

"Why don't you focus on the program first?" She suggests. "Gasu kaoshi-san said that he would teach you how to play more instruments and when you are ready, you can decide on solo or Frost Eyes.

"Solo?" I ask, startled. "Do you really think I have the capacity?"

"You can do it." I hear my father, my mother and Mari speak at the same time and raise their eyebrows, laughing along with them.

"Thank you, guys. I love you, "I say, smiling.

_I think ... it's okay to move on._

**~ x ~**

Sitting alone in bed, I wonder how to go on the program. My anxiety will not subside soon enough, and I'm afraid of ruining everything. I take a deep breath and start singing **Euterpe** de Guilty Crown

 

_Wild flower blossoming_

_I beg of you to tell me this, I know too_

_Why do people fight?_

_They all act as if it's right_

_Do not know_

_That's no_

_Way to live_

 

_Valiant flower blossoming_

_What can you see?_

_When you look down on me_

_Why can not people say_

_That's what they're sorry for the way_

_That they fought_

_I thought_

_We could_

 

_When the sky has cleared_

_And rains have passed_

_I will still not forget the past_

_You are not alone on your own_

 

_I remember you back then_

_Trembling in front of me_

_Crying deep inside silently_

_When you see loved ones withering_

 

_What do you do with your remaining time?_

_When your leaves can not speak a word_

_And your thoughts can not be heard_

_How do you convey your love?_

 

_Ahh_

 

_When the summer's sun is hiding and_

_Winds are harsh against our backs_

_Everything seems to overlap_

_I'll sing in your memory_

_All the times you've spent with me_

_We've lost your name but I'll sing for you._

 

And then I hear Mari playing video games in the next room. Persona 5. She told me about the game earlier when she saw that I had become interested in the soundtrack. And then I have an idea.

**~ x ~**

Later that night, everyone comes together for dinner and Yuuri, with his headphones in her ears, takes a deep breath and stands up, clapping twice to attract everyone's attention. She pulls out the headphones and breathes again.

"First of all I would like to thank you for persisting with me. Your presence shows how serious you are with the program, even if I'm just a candidate. With regard to it, I'd like you to know that I want to return, no matter what position I end. Gasu Kaoshi-san, I would like to know if I could have the classes while I participate in the program. "I say, listening to them get excited about my decision.

"Are you sure? Is not it going to be tiring for you? "He asks, and I shake my head.

"I have. And Mari, I'm sorry but I will not be able to help at the bar, "I say, making her laugh.

"Do not worry, Yuuri. I have some ideas about that. "She tells me, and I laugh too.

"And finally, about Frost Eyes, I'd like to leave my decision to the end of the program. I believe you, Victor, need to know me better sooner. But thank you anyway for the offer. "I finish, bowing to them.

"I do not expect less." The Russian singer says. "Answer me when you feel ready."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

**~ x ~**

**Yuuri Katsuki returns to Shall We Sing?.**

_Despite what happened last week, the girl's photo was added to the list of approved participants. She decided to return to the program after jurors visited Hasetsu. All four were well received at the inn, home of the young woman and after talking, the young woman decided to return. Judge Gasu Kaoshi also said he would lend the young woman one of his guitars to play the show ..._ **Click to read more.**

...

**JJ Leroy kicked out of the band when, drunk, causing an accident with Shall we Sing's candidate?**

**Guitar that belonged to Victor Nikiforov returns it's owner in the middle of the contest and branded as 'trash' by him.**

**A show that makes you cry. Blind candidate sings Cry no More and makes public cry and be surprised.**

**Candidate for Shall we Sing? Yuuri Katsuki is the winner of the Nikiforov band name contest.**

**~ x ~**

When the stage lights go out, the time has come for everyone to be waiting.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Now it's Yuuri Katsuki's turn. "

On the screen, everything that happened at the inn is revealed to the public, in addition to the jurors walking around the city. In the end, the girl appears, smiling.

"I bet many are surprised by my return. Of course I'm sad about what happened, but I need to move on. I have the support of many people and despite my anxiety, I will do my best to meet expectations. My theme for this issue is surprise. I hope you like it. "

After she laughs, the screen goes out and suddenly the sound begins to play. When the lights come on, everyone is frightened. Yuuri Katsuki is wearing the Joker outfit of Persona 5 game.

_It's not a game_

_I'm not a robot AI challenging you_

_I'm not a phantom_

_I'm in your face and_

_I'm here to see it through_

 

_Right before your eyes_

_Watch us multiply_

_Come to claim our rights - it's time_

_As our power grows_

_Tryin 'to stop us shows_

_Might as well go try'n stop time_

 

_So you know we're out there_

_Swatting lies in the making_

_Can not move fast without breaking_

_Can not hold on or life will not change_

 

_And our voices ring out, yeah_

_Took the mask off to feel free_

_Fought it out in the debris_

_Now we know that life will change_

 

_Is not it a shame_

_I'm not a figment of your ailing, old mind_

_I'm just as real as -_

_I'm just as dangerous_

_As you will find_

 

_A taste of your own meds_

_Fire in every breath_

_Fire inside your head, your heart_

_And your crippled brain_

_Tries to fight in vain_

_Your empire will fall apart_

 

_And you'll know we were out there_

_Swatted lies in the making_

_Your empire for the taking_

_Can not hold on or life will not change_

 

_And our voices ring out, yeah_

_Took the mask off to feel free_

_Fought it out in the debris_

_Now we know that life will change_

 

The public and the jurors go crazy. Never, in a reality show, did a candidate do something like this. Really, as she said, her theme is surprise. And although she did not move much, she danced. And when she finishes, panting, she is applauded. Loudly.

"Yuuri Katsuki, you're being applauded by everybody!" Minako shouts, making the girl giggle, her hand on her mouth.

"That was incredible! You're amazing! "Celestino says excitedly.

"The idea of singing and doing cosplay was great!" Gasu Kaoshi-san speaks, clapping standing with the jurors as well.

"You do not stop surprising me, Yuuri Katsuki," Victor says. "Since when did I see you on video, 7 years ago. Although I apologized back to the inn, I again ask for the way I behaved. "

"It's okay, Victor," she says, holding the microphone. "Thank you all."

She bows over and with the help of Phichit, she leaves the stage.

"She can do it." Gasu-san comments, smiling.

"Yes. She has a good chance of winning. "Minako says.

And so, another episode of the reality show comes to an end.

**~ x ~**

**Yuuri Katsuki again gives a show on the stage of Shaw we Sing**

_The participant innovated by singing Life Will Change, music belonging to the track of the Persona 5 game, wearing the main character's outfit. Speaking about it, the candidate said that her sister is a fan of the Persona franchise and was the one who gave the idea of using the main character's Cosplay as a means to help with her anxiety problem. F ..._   **Click to read morev**


	5. Song 04 - I believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VNikiforov shared a video from Shall We Sing - Feeling very upset .
> 
> I'm sad, I'm upset, I'm angry. They hurt one of the kindest, most talented, hard-working people I know. And yet she can surprise me more and more. Before you judge, seek the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As part of Yuri Katsuki's birthday, all my active fics will have two chapters! But in the case of Shall We Sing ?, will be 3 ! And with that, I close another fic (TAT) I thank all that accompany this and my other fics.  
> For the songs in this chapter, I decided to pay homage to Eric Martin [Vocalist of Mr. Big and Shine singer of the Hellsing anime], which features Japanese music English albums and Ayaka Hirahara. Both sing the English version of this song.  
> I also decided to pay homage to Beni Arashiro, who sings the English version of Masayoshi Yamazaki's One More Time, One More Chance [5 Centimeters Per Second].  
> Happy Birthday, by Suga Shikao, is part of Honey and Clover ost. Curiously, a version of it sung by KYOKO [Eien to iu Basho by Corrector Yui] is the subject of the first Detective Conan movie.

Lessons with Gasu Kaoshi-san are ... interesting. As I do not see, he decided to use my audition to memorize the eletric guitar chords. When I was skilled enough, he started teaching me bass. Meanwhile, do I start preparing for the next Shall we Sing?

And then, one day, I realize that Gasu-san and another person were speaking in English.

"Yuuri Katsuki. It's a pleasure to see you live. "I listen and realize that he has a European accent. "I'm Christophe Giacometti, bass player for Frost Eyes."

"Oh," I say, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Giacometti."

"Call me Chris, please." He asks, and I nod.

"What did you mean by 'seeing me live'?" I ask, tilting my face.

"Me and the band members watched the video that you suggested the name of the band," he explains, making me embarrassed. "Did you know you were super cute when you were little?"

"Hmm, I do not think so. I get very easy weight, so in the past I was very upset because of it. "I say, shrinking.

Suddenly, I feel a couple of arms wrap myself around.

"Poor girl. He must have suffered so much, "he says, making me laugh.

"Thanks, but I'm fine now. The music was the one who helped me to overcome everything. "

"I understand. So how about after the lesson eat a snack with me? There's something I wanted to talk to you about and know about your opinion. It's about Frost Eyes. "

"Of course. If I can help with anything, it will be my pleasure. "I reply, smiling.

**~ x ~**

**Queenbella**  posted:

[image: Yuuri Katsuki and Christophe Giacometti laughing together in a restaurant.]

Look who I found? I also discovered that she is not the one who sings live. She's lying to all of Shall We Sing.  **#SexyChris #FrostEyes #ShawSeSing?**   **#BitchKatsuki #Fakesinger #Manipulator**

See more comments ...

 **EvenlyNina**  So the bitch is using influences to continue in the program? It makes sense, since Giacometti and Victor have long been friends.

 **CharlotterRose**  Makes sense since we did not see her play in the first session. Do you mean that her voice is also manipulated?

 **Hana**  So you mean she's not the owner of the voice that sings? How naughty

 **Sasha34**  I bet her such a blindness is a lie. It's just to win more jury sympathy.

 **Lonelymoon**  Guys, stop it! She's just talking to him! This is no big deal!

...

**~ x ~**

"Hey, bitch!"

"What…"

And I feel myself being hit in the face with something very strong.

"Yuuri!"

**~ x ~**

Days later, a video is being distributed on the social networks of the program Shall we Sing? and the judges of the program.

 **VNikiforov**  shared a video from  **Shall We Sing**  - Feeling  **very upset**  .

_I'm sad, I'm upset, I'm angry. They hurt one of the kindest, most talented, hard-working people I know. And yet she can surprise me more and more. Before you judge, seek the truth._

...

In the video, Yuuri is sitting on a bed with a guitar in her lap. The only peculiarity is that she is without her sunglasses and her eyes are open. Clear, lifeless eyes look at the camera, which rotates without her noticing the movement. In her face, a bandage marks the spot where she was struck with a punch. Then another girl enters the focus of the camera.

 _"Hello, my name is Mari Katsuki and I am Yuuri's older sister._   _First of all, I'm going to show Yuuri's room. "_  She turns the camera slowly and a super simple room pops up on the screen. Just a wardrobe, a table with lots of scattered papers and posters of Frost Eyes and other bands on the wall, a tripod for a camera and the bed.

 _"As you can see, there's nothing electronic in this room except the camera I'm holding and it's not able to play and record at the same time, so that's proof of my sister's talent."_  She goes on to say, snapping the camera and walking away, sitting down next to her sister.  _"I will also spend all the time beside her to show that I will not open my mouth while she will sing._   _Yuuri? "_

 _"First of all, I would like to thank the judges, the competitors and the people who supported me throughout the program._   _It is not easy, you be physically assaulted by something that is not true._   _I, like all other competitors, have gone through a selection process and if I am still on the show, it is because the judges believe that I have enough talent to continue._   _About that photo with Giacometti, he just wanted to apologize for Leroy and Victor._   _Nothing more, nothing less._   _And speaking of Leroy, I would like to inform you that the direction of the program has already discovered what really happened._   **Queenbella** _is Isabella Yang, Leroy's girlfriend._   _It turns out he lied to her and suggested she use the internet to defame me. "_  She takes a deep breath, starting to cry and getting a massage on Mari's back.  _"Now that everything has been cleared up on my part about what happened, it's time to show if I really deserve to be on the stage of Shall We Sing._   _I would like to add my thanks to Gasu Kaoshi-san, who allowed me to use one of his guitars to make this video. "_

She positions the guitar in her lap and begins to play, and opens her mouth to sing.

 _Hidden where no one else can see_  
_a whirlpool in my heart_  
_of my anxiety_

 _So many roads to follow_  
_not really sure which one I sould take_  
_Anyway, I'm bein' me_

 _For so long, I let others tell me the way_  
_say good bye to that part of yesterday_

 _I'll believe myself_  
_cause I know it's what I need_  
_Everything begins when I'm believin' in myself_  
_ohh_  
_I'll believe in me_  
_that warm and shining light I see_  
_To the truest thing I know_  
_that is where I'm gonna go_  
_I believe_

 _There's People living from day to day_  
_a world so caught up within it's lies_  
_and phoney frozen smiles_

 _I look at them, then at myself_  
_still a child and so naive_  
_it sometimes makes me sigh_

 _Wanna be a color, a color, nobody can change_  
_make it black, so deep it will never fade_

 _I'll believe myself_  
_cause I know it's what I need_  
_Everything begins when I'm believin' in myself_  
_ohh_  
_I'll believe myself_  
_that warm and shining light I see_  
_To the truest thing I know_  
_that is where I'm gonna go_  
_I believe_

 _In front of me, fill my eyes with the eternal open_  
_skies_  
_I wanna know this felling of pureness all my life_

 _I'll believe myself_  
_cause I know it's what I need_  
_Everything begins when I'm believin' in myself_  
_ohh_  
_I'll believe in me_  
_that warm and shining light I see_  
_To the truest thing I know_  
_that is where I'm gonna go_

_I'll believe myself._

_"And that's it!_   _See you next Shall We Sing! "_

And Mari hugs her sister, who returns the gesture, before getting up from the bed and turning off the camera, thus ending the video.

...

 **Charlotte Rose**  Poor girl! How could they do this to her? Katsuki Yuuri, you have my support.  **#yuurirocks #ShawWeSing?**

 **Lonelymoon**  Yuuri! You are amazing! I am more and more your fan. I'm rooting for you to win the show.

 **Risa Akemi**  You're a talented person, Yuuri! I love participating in the program with you!

 **Nina Mitchell Evenly**  I'm sorry for everything I said in the post of  **Queenbella**. You really deserve to win the show.

 **Isabella Yang**  I am sorry that because of me you have been the victim of aggression. Please accept my apologies. I'd like to tell that J.J. will ask for forgiveness soon.

...

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Yuuri Katsuki."_

In a black grand piano, Yuuri emerges wearing a long blue and pink dress, hair stuck in a bun, long earrings and red lipstick. In her hand, a microphone.

"She looks gorgeous!" Gasu Kaoshi says, surprised.

"And without the sunglasses." Minako comments in surprise.

But before they could say anything else, the pianist sits down and starts playing.

_Tell me how much more do I have to lose_

_Before I can ever forgive myself_

_Do you know how much more pain I must endure_

_Before I can ever see your face again_

_One more time - Tell me why the seasons keep on changing_

_One more time - Missing all the times that we shared as one_

_All those times when we used to argue back and forth_

_I always just let you have it your way_

_What kind of spell did you cast on me_

_I even loved all of your selfish ways_

_One more chance - When I find myself lost in those memories_

_One more chance - I don't know where to go or where to land_

_It doesn't matter where I am because_

_I can't help but look for you everywhere_

_On the station platform, in the alley windows_

_I keep fooling myself thinking I might find you there_

_Never thought I would wish upon a star_

_I just want to be there by your side_

_There's nothing that I won't do, I'd give up everything_

_Just to hold you in my arms, one more time_

_If all I wanted was just not to be alone_

_I should be happy with just anyone_

_But tonight the stars are hanging by a thread_

_And I can't lie to myself anymore_

_One more time - Tell me why the seasons keep on changing_

_One more time - Missing all the times that we shared as one_

_It doesn't matter where I am because_

_Can't help but look for you everywhere_

_At the intersection, even in my dreams_

_Knowing there is no way you would be there_

_If I could just believe in miracles_

_I would do anything to show you now_

_In the morning light, completely new me_

_I'd tell you what I couldn't say before "I love you. "_

_Memories of our summers together ooh_

_Our beating hearts were heard no more_

_It doesn't matter where I am because_

_Can't help but look for you everywhere_

_The morning sun rises, city of Sakuragi_

_I keep fooling myself thinking I might find you there_

_Never thought I would wish upon a star_

_I just need you right here by my side_

_There's nothing that I won't do, I'd give up everything_

_Just to hold you in my arms, one more time_

_It doesn't matter where I am because_

_Can't help but look for a trace of you_

_At every corner store, in the newspaper_

_Knowing there is no way that you would be there_

_If I could just believe in miracles, I would open my heart up once again_

_In the morning light, a completely new me_

_I'd tell you what I couldn't say before "I love you. "_

_It doesn't matter where I am because_

_Can't help but to search for your smile_

_At the railway crossing, watching the trains pass by_

_Even though there's no way that you'd be there_

_If I could live my life all over again, I would be with you for all time_

_There's nothing else in this world I want more than what I had_

_There would never be anything but you that I would ask for_

When the presentation ends, she is applauded, receiving hugs and messages from all the jurors. When Victor hugs her, he whispers.

"You really can make me love you more and more. Thank you for giving me inspiration to continue with my work and goodbye, Yuuri. "

**~ x ~**

29th of November. Today should be a normal date for me, even though it's my 20th birthday. My day begins with Mari waking me up at dawn, lively.

"Yuuri, wake up! Victor posted a video singing for you! "

"What?" I ask, letting out a yawn as she sits down on my bed.

"Listen!"

And suddenly, I hear a guitar being played and Victor singing. I recognize the music. It's Happy Birthday, originally composed by Gasu Kaoshi-san. In japanese.

In fact, I understand the meaning of the lyric, since Victor is no longer in Tokyo because Yakov Feltsman, whom he replaced, is already present for the upcoming shows. Chris and Phichit have already left the city as well, since Frost Eyes needs to perform at Christmas in London.


	6. Last Song - Secret of my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall We Skate? Shared KatsuYuuri's picture 2 minutes ago . - with Gasu Kaoshi , Minako Okukawa , Celestino Ciadinni and Yakov Feltsman .
> 
> [image: Yuuri sitting with a smile on his face and with the black guitar that had been broken in the past in the lap]
> 
> Look who came back to it's owner as a birthday present! #VNikiforovalsorocks #HappyBirthdayYuuri #ShallWeSing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Yuuri Katsuki. As a gift for this special day, this fic will have 3 chapters posted in this update. This is already the second and soon I will post the final!  
> Feel free to send me ideas for new fics in the comments. I also accept arts.
> 
> For this special chapter, we will have four songs. 3 are animesongs. Gotta Knock a Little Harder is from Mai Yamane and The Seatbelts, and is part of the movie trail of Cowboy Bebop.  
> Secret of My Heart is by Mai Kuraki and is also part of Detective Conan. The song gained an English version when the singer tried to expand her career without much success.  
> Again I am honoring Miho Fukuhara with (No Warning) When You're Hit by Love. I love that song. Italic is by Yuuri and Bold is by Sora.  
> And to finish, the English version of Aishiteru, one of the closures of Natsume Yuujinchou sung in English by Lucy Chen. Also, soon in the AO3, I will post videos with all the songs sung.

I am sitting right now, talking to Yakov Feltsman, the real jury of Shall We Sing? After the official apologies for what happened to my guitar.

"I heard you had a birthday last week. Congratulations. I have a gift from a certain admirer of yours. He asked me anonymously, even though I think it's bullshit because you will know who it is when you touch the present. "He says and I feel something heavy being placed in front of me and I hear the sound of locks being opened.

"My God!" I hear Mari, who is next to me, shout.

"Mari!" I shout, putting my hand to my ears after the shock.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, but you do not see what I'm seeing," she says and I feel something familiar touch my lap.

I lift my hands and slide them into the instrument, hugging him through sobs.  _My guitar._  I _came back to me._

 _"Yuuri, if you're listening to this recording, it's because Yakov must have given you the guitar._   _Happy Birthday._   _I know I promised in case you won the program, but for me, you're already a winner no matter what the outcome of the program._   _Me, Chris and Phichit will be rooting for you here in London._   _I would like to take the opportunity to thank Minako, Kaoshi and Celestino for tolerating me during these months of Shall We Sing._   _And Yuuri, for enlightening my life and giving me inspiration to continue singing, even without a guitarist. "I_  hear Victor's voice, surprised.

I giggle and, still clinging to the guitar, making a spontaneous decision.

"Can I take a picture and post it on the internet?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Do as you wish." Yakov-san says and soon Mari takes the picture.

**~ x ~**

**Shall We Skate?**  Shared  **KatsuYuuri's**  picture  **2 minutes ago**  . - with  **Gasu Kaoshi**  ,  **Minako Okukawa**  ,  **Celestino Ciadinni**  and  **Yakov Feltsman**  .

[image: Yuuri sitting with a smile on his face and with the black guitar that had been broken in the past in the lap]

Look who came back to it's owner as a birthday present!  **#VNikiforovalsorocks #HappyBirthdayYuuri #ShallWeSing?**

**~ x ~**

"Can I ask you a favor, too? For you too, Gasu-san? It's about Frost Eyes. I…

**~ x ~**

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the semifinal of Shall We Sing!_   _This time, our four contestants Sora Hoshino, Yuuri Katsuki and Risa Akemi will have to sing two songs each._   _And with that, two candidates will play in the final. "_  Minako Okukawa presents.

**_"First, we have Risa Akemi ..."_ **

**_"And then, Sora Hoshino!"_ **

**_"And to end the night ... Yuuri Katsuki!"_ **

Of guitar on the shoulder, Yuuri Katsuki enters the stage accompanied by his sister, Mari. Both wearing ... Casual clothes and a microphone on the face?

"Yuuri, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Band, they can start playing. "

Mari turns away from Yuuri and she picks up the guitar, starting to play with the band.

_Happiness is just a word to me_

_And it might mean one thing or two_

_If I had known the difference_

_Emptiness, a lonely parody_

_And my life, another smokin 'gun_

_A sign of my indifference_

_Always keepin 'safe inside_

_Where no one ever had a chance_

_I'm going to break in._

_Let me tell you some have tried_

_But I would slam the door so tight_

_That they could never get in_

_Kept my cool under a lock and key_

_And I never shed a loom_

_Another sign of my condition_

_Fear of love of bitter vanity_

_That kept me on the run_

_The main events at my confession_

_I kept a chain upon my door_

_That would shake the shame of Cain_

_Into the blind submission_

_The burning ghost without a name_

_Was still calling all the same_

_But I just would not listen_

_The longer I'd stall_

_The further I'd crawl_

_The further I'd crawl_

_The harder I'd fail_

_I was crawling into the fire_

_The more that I saw_

_The further I'd fail_

_The further I'd fail_

_The lower I'd crawl_

_I kept fallingin 'into the fire_

_Into the fire_

_Into the fire_

_Suddenly it occurred to me_

_The reason for the run and hide_

_Had totaled my existence_

_Everything left on the other side_

_Could not be much worse than this_

_But I could go the distance_

_I faced the door and all my shame_

_Tearin 'off each piece of chain_

_Until they were all broken_

_But no matter how I tried_

_The other side was locked so tight_

_The doow it would not open_

_Gave it all that I got_

_And started to knock_

_Shouted for someone_

_To open the lock_

_I just gotta get through the door_

_And the more that I knocked_

_The hotter I got_

_The hotter I got_

_The harder I knocked_

_I just gotta break through the door_

_Gotta knock a little harder_

_Gotta knock a little harder_

_Gotta knock a little harder_

_Break through the door_

She and the band stop singing, being applauded.

"Thank you so much for being here with me today." She speaks, bowing. "Now, my next song to a very special person."

They start playing again and she sings.

_Starlit night above the rooftops_

_I sit and think, what words could show you how I feel?_

_Our happy times were they real?_   _Just wonder_

_Shooting star, falls as if to tell_

_Happy end will eat because you're by my side_

_Always a smile but all the while_

_There's still one thing inside, that I can not tell you_

_Secret of my heart, when can I ever start?_

_Never any doubt, knowing how someday I'll say I love you_

_It will shine on through, my love will shine out true_

_Give a little time, I'm looking for a sign_

_You know I'm waiting for my chance_

_So quiet now, winds whisper true to me_

_I feel I need to scream out loud these things I feel_

_Celebrate this love I can not reveal I can not show you_

_So here we are, together once again_

_You seem to walk this little distance from my side_

_Your face it seems so sad_

_I wonder what you hide. I want to be close to you._

_Secret of my heart can you understand those parts_

_Hidden far away, in a place I run to, does not everyone_

_In my heart I know I must let our love grow_

_I can not say why_

_I know that I must find a way to call out for my chance._

_Can I tell the truth?_   _No words come to my mind_

_They escape from my lips to the clouds above_

_Feeling in my heart, I can not hide_

_I can not hide anymore, cause I love you_

_I will be with you (with you, with you)_

_Wherever you are?_   _(you are, you are)_

_Can you feel my heart?_

_Can you feel my heart?_

_Can not you see you're in my heart_

_But things may break apart_

_Maybe one day_

_It's difficult to say how long two hearts can beat one_

_But I know now all the same_

_No change will come unless I play the game_

_I just wanna say, I think I might be ready, baby_

_I just wanna say forever_

_Can not you see you're in my dreams_

_I can not lose you baby_

_Every time we meet_

_Every time we're near boy, it's all meaning to my life._

_Baby do not get down, someday I will come around_

_Secret of my heart, our future is forever_

_Secret of my heart_

_Secret of my heart_

_Secret of my heart_

_Secret of my heart_

_Secret of my heart_

**~ x ~**

Yuuri Katsuki and Sora Hoshino are the finalists. Social networks thrill because of the dedication to a romance song for someone special. And then, a week later, is it the Shall We Sing finale! The two finalists should sing a song together and perform alone later.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Yuuri Katsuki and Sora Hoshino!"_

**Yesterday I was a fool without a story**

**Suddenly the sweetest thing has happened to me**

**_I say,_ ** **_I say_ **

**_There's no warning when you're hit by love._ **

**_There's no warning when you're hit by love._ **

_I'm a girl who always thought she had a theory_

_Thought I was the only one who ever knew me_

**_I say_ ** **_,_ ** **_I say_ **

**_There's no warning when you're hit by love._ **

**_There's no warning when you're hit by love._ **

**There is no one out there honestly**

**who more than me could be surprised**

**But I bet you will not be able to resist when you look in his eyes**

_Since the day that I was born I had it figured_

_I was ready with my finger on the trigger_

**_I say_ ** **_,_ ** **_I say_ **

**_There's no warning when you're hit by love._ **

**When he walks into a room its like a vision**

**And for eleven in my whole life is not my decision**

**_I say_ ** **_,_ ** **_I say_ **

**_There's no warning when you're hit by love._ **

**_There are no instructions saying this way up_ **

**_There is no label this is fragile stuff_ **

**_There's no writing saying hot to touch_ **

_There is no one out there honestly_

_who more than me could be surprised_

_But I bet you will not be able to resist when you look in his eyes_

**Yesterday I was a fool without a story**

**Suddenly the sweetest thing has happened to me**

**_I say_ ** **_,_ ** **_I say_ **

**_There's no warning when you're hit by love._ **

_Since the day that I was born I had it figured_

_I was ready with my finger on the trigger_

**_I say_ **

**_There's no warning when you're hit by love._ **

**_There's no warning when you're hit by love ..._ **

People love it, clapping excitedly and Sora walks away, leaving the stage for Yuuri.

"Again I dedicate this song to a special person."

She plays the guitar, accompanies a piano and begins to sing.

_Hey, just a little more, just a little more_

_Could you just listen to my words_

_Hey, a second more is fine - I'll say what's on my mind_

_I will be selfish one more time_

_Right after those words came again_

_They seemed to slowly fade away_

_So one more time, I want to hear you say_

_I love you even now - I love you even more_

_I'll love you till the end of the world_

_Just give me one more smile - indulge me for a while_

_And let me hear you say these words_

_"You're the one I love"; It's so easy to do_

_But they're the words that I could never say to you._

_That's why I'll send this wish far into the sky_

_So my love for you will spread its wings and fly._

_Hey, there's so much I do not know - I like to learn it all_

_Take these thoughts and let them grow_

_So we hold on tight with all our might, hiding in the dark of night_

_And have to part with the morning light ..._

_The one important thing is that you're here with me_

_My world does not know what it is anymore_

_It was so monotone - but now that I'm not alone_

_Look at the vivid scenery_

_Before I even knew, you were so far away_

_Can not we go back to walking hand in hand someday?_

_Let's go and send this question into the sky:_

_Ask if our love can spread its wings and fly._

_Even if someday we go separate ways and you - you leave me behind_

_If I still have these memories, and I think of you sometimes, it'll be fine_

_It will happen - someday we will understand just wh_

_This love had to go_

_We promised we'd keep moving on-_

_Into tomorrow ..._

_I love you even now - I love you even more_

_I'll love you till the end of the world_

_Just give me one more smile - indulge me for a while_

_And let me hear you say these words_

_"You're the one I love"; It's so easy to do_

_But they're the words that I could never say to you._

_That's why I'll send this wish far into the sky_

_So my love for you will spread its wings and fly._

She shocks the audience because again she sings a romance song dedicated to someone. Sora Hoshino also sings and soon the jurors talk to each other to choose the winner, which is complicated because the two are very talented.

"Excuse me." Yuuri says, smiling, interrupting the judges. "I would like to suggest my new friend Sora as the winner, since I already got what I wanted with the program."

They look at each other, already aware of what she meant.  _But…_

"No. Both are winners. "Yakov Feltsman declares, surprising both girls. "Both win equally divided the cash prize and contracts with the Feltsman label."

"Thank you!" The two of them, crying, say at the same time, laughing at that. And with that, another exciting edition of  **Shall We Sing?**  comes to a end.


	7. Special Song - For Frost Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "By the way, how will we perform without a guitarist?"
> 
> "Yakov said he solved this. We have a new member, who will be announced on the show. "
> 
> "And how come I do not know any of this?"
> 
> "Because I asked not to reveal anything."
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki's voice scares them. There she is, wearing a blue sleeveless blouse and black slacks tucked into her body and a guitar in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the lyrics here posted belong to me and only to me.  
> And with that, I end another fic.

**London, 24 December**

**~ Two weeks after the Shall We Sing finale ~**

"She sang to me!"

"I know, Victor. I know. But we have a show to perform and we're on time. "

"But Chris! She loves me too! "

"She loves you, yes. And Phichit, do not you dare post this on Instagram. "

"Stingy!"

"By the way, how will we perform without a guitarist?"

"Yakov said he solved this. We have a new member, who will be announced on the show. "

"And how come I do not know any of this?"

"Because I asked not to reveal anything."

Yuuri Katsuki's voice scares them. There she is, wearing a blue sleeveless blouse and black slacks tucked into her body and a guitar in her arms.

"Yuuri? Do you play guitar? "Phichit asks, surprised.

"I learned from Gasu Kaoshi-san. He also helped me with your songs. "The girl responds, embarrassed. "Since the two of us have not decided the order of the vocals, I will only be the support."

"Okay," he replies, now eager to have her in the band.

After a while talking and deciding the order of songs, Chris and Phichit leave her and Victor alone.

"I watched all the episodes. They were too much, "he says, making her smile. "What you sang ..."

"I love you, Victor Nikiforov," Yuuri says, scaring him. "I love you from the moment I first saw you, when I could still see you. I know my blindness can hurt our relationship, but I want to be by your side. Forever."

Victor hugs her, excited.

"I love you, Yuuri," he says, bringing her face closer to him. "Can I kiss you?"

She smiles, and touches his face, kissing him. That is her answer.

**~ x ~**

When Victor Nikiforov appears onstage with Yuuri Katsuki, the audience goes wild. The sound technicians plug in her guitar while Victor announces it.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our new guitarist, with whom I will gladly split the vocals: Yuuri Katsuki! "

With all ready, Phichit counts and Yuuri begins to play the guitar perfectly, soon being accompanied by Phichit in the battery, Chris in the electronic piano and Victor in the bass. When they begin to sing together, Victor realizes that he finally knows what was missing in his life:  **Love. And Yuuri Katsuki.**

_Hey, city covered in darkness_

_It's time to wake up and shine_

_Christmas is coming soon_

_Bringing magic and lots of joy_

_Hey, city shrouded in silence_

_It's time to raise your voice_

_And sing beautiful carols_

_Because it's time to celebrate_

_And thank you for the past year._

_And for the year that is coming now_

_Thank you for your health, your work_

_And mainly for our life_

_Thank for food, water_

_For rivers, lakes, beaches, forests_

_For our beloved planet Earth_

_And mainly for our life_

_Bows, presents, colorful balls_

_Christmas is coming soon_

_And with it our happiness_

_Our peace, our harmony_

_Christmas is coming soon_

_And with it our happiness_

_Our peace, our harmony_

...

_In the midst of the silence of the cold night_

_The stars want to say something_

_I wonder if you can hear them_

_I think so._   _I believe so._

_In the silence of the sad loneliness_

_The heart needs to say something_

_I wonder if you can understand it?_

_I know you do._   _I believe so._

_Even though I can not really see you_

_Even though I can not feel you here_

_I know with just a smile of mine_

_You can see ... you can know_

_In the middle of the dream that never ends_

_Do you want to tell me something?_

_With just a smile, with just a look_

_I know because I believe you._

_Even though you can not be by your side_

_Even though I can not tell you these words_

_Just a look of ours, a smile of ours_

_And everything will be fine, because I believe in you._

_Even though I can not really see you_

_Even though I can not feel you here_

_I know with just a smile of mine_

_You can see ... you can know_

_..._

_There's a place I must be now._

_A safe, comfortable and warm place_

_This place can only be reached if you_

_My love, be here with me, by my side_

_I believe nothing be more perfect_

_When the love that unites us and welcomes us_

_It becomes stronger and stronger, special_

_Eternally, trusting and loving each other_

_No matter who tries to knock us down_

_Be the strong wind that brings coldness_

_Be the inevitability of destiny, of life_

_The red line that unites us will never be broken._

_Call me an idiot for hoping_

_As if there were not a drop in them_

_I wonder if it's good to leave everything_

_Because of a world that has already abandoned her_

_There's a place I want to be now._

_A kind, caring and fortifying place_

_A place called 'you', my dear._

_My hope in true love form_

_No matter who tries to knock us down_

_Even if there are falls, always withdrawals_

_Everything to protect our most precious possession_

_This place called 'we', my love_

...

_Spring flowers dance with the wind_

_To the sound of my love song for you_

_With all my heart full of feelings_

_So that the words can give your message_

_Tomorrow I will experience little by little_

_I wish you were in it with me forever_

_And slowly we will build our futures_

_It's a wish that I want to be fulfilled_

_I love you, and I believe you feel the same_

_The way you look at me, the smiled print_

_In this face that is very precious to me in this life_

_She tells me that this feeling is special._

_I want to be your only soul mate_

_I want to be your only special person._

_Will you allow me to be by your side until the end?_

_I want to make you happy just to be with me._

_Tomorrow I will experience little by little_

_I wish you were in it with me forever_

_And slowly we will build our future together_

_It is a wish that would make me happy if it happened._

_The tomorrow I want to witness at your side._

_I want to make it magical, special, perfect._

_So that every day I am able to love you more_

_Will you allow me to be by your side until the end?_

_..._

_The morning that is born, different every day_

_Yesterday, you smiled, you shone yesterday._

_But why do you shed so many tears today?_

_Why are you suffering today?_

_Dense rain falling, watering everything_

_Heavy rain, heavy rain._   _That does not stop_

 _Why are you crying?_   _Why do you cry, my love?_

_There are so many things I really do not know yet_

_I live without knowing if my life is something for you._

_And I also wonder, if I live without you, without your brilliance._

_Can I ever understand you?_

_An unforgettable wound, opened so badly_

_Would you forgive me?_   _Would you forgive this silly person?_

_Must be why you're crying without_

_I'm sorry for not noticing it while it was time_

_Dense rain falling, watering everything_

_Heavy rain, heavy rain._   _That does not stop_

 _Why are you crying?_   _Why do you cry, my dear?_

_This rain that hurts my heart_

_This rain that made me realize_

_Things I thought were so silly, so stupid_

_And deep down, it was only her feelings_

_Dense rain falling, watering everything_

_Heavy rain, heavy rain._   _That does not stop_

 _Why are you crying?_   _Why are you crying, …?_

_Dense rain falling, watering everything_

_Heavy rain, heavy rain._   _That does not stop_

 _Why are you crying?_   _Why do you cry, my Heaven?_

...

_Balance your whole body accordingly_

_With the rhythm dictated by the noise_

_Let the music shake your life_

_No matter the time, nor the humor_

_Free everything from bad that is saved_

_Dance, as if everything depends on it_

_Ignore the beads of sweat and tiredness_

_Jump, sing, twirl, laugh to the end._

_Enjoy the beauty that music has_

_Contagion all with your will_

_From being happy, to dreaming, to being free_

_Balance your whole body accordingly_

_With the rhythm dictated by the noise_

_Let the music shake your life_

_No matter the time, nor the humor_

_Rock your whole body non-stop_

_Break time, space, fly nonstop_

_If you fall, get up and stay like this._

_Believe in the true power of music_

_No matter where, or when, or how_

_Just put a disk and spread your wings_

_Forget everything and let your body follow_

_Let the magic of music purify you_

_Jump, sing, twirl, laugh to the end._

_Enjoy the beauty that music has_

_Contagion all with your will_

_From being happy, to dreaming, to being free_

_Forget everything and let your body follow_

_Let the magic of music purify you_

...

_To you, any one of this life_

_I wish all possible happiness_

_On this day for ever and ever_

_Why do you deserve this and more?_

_To you, a person full of doubts_

_I wish your destination line_

_Bring the right and necessary answers_

_From this day forward, for ever and ever._

_To you, a person revolted with life_

_I desire strength to lift when I fall_

_I desire words to lift your spirits._

_I desire patience for all moments_

_To you, a lost person of your way_

_I wish to be the arms that carry you_

_I wish to be the legs that accompany you_

_I want to be the person who will change you._

_To you, a lonely and dreamy person_

_I wish all good things can happen._

_From this day forward, for ever_

_Because you deserve this and more._

_To you, my special and unique person_

_I want to be the person next to you_

_Giving you all my affection and trust_

_Because you deserve this and more._

...

And as they prepare to close, Yuuri takes the eletric guitar off her shoulders and hands it over to a stage assistant, who holds out her guitar.

"And now, to commemorate the beginning of a new journey, a small gift for all of you. Something of my own, containing all the feelings I have for the person I want to live the rest of my life together. "She says, starting to play the guitar and being watched by the other members of the band and the audience.

_I usually create the perfect world._

_All around me, all the time, here_

_A world where I can meet_

_With you, my love that is far away_

_To be able to hold your hand_

_To be able to see your smile_

_I usually create the perfect world._

_To be able to say what I feel_

_I'm looking for a way to move on._

_Dreaming, wanting, wanting, suffering_

_Even though it is not so that you_

_I wonder how I feel now_

_I usually create the perfect world._

_No matter, I can not help it anymore._

_I'm going to collect the pieces, one by one._

_Of love that survives in the distance_

_To be able to caress your hair_

_To be able to hug and kiss who I love_

_I usually create the perfect world._

_To be able to say from the heart_

_To be able to continue loving you_

_To be able to carry on with you_

_I usually create the perfect world._

_To be able to say 'I love you'_

When she finishes singing, Victor does not contain himself and goes to her, hugging her and kissing her right there.

**~ x ~**

**Victor Nikiforov announces new guitarist for Frost Eyes, winner of Reality Shall We Sing?**   **Yuuri Katsuki.**

...

 **Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki kiss on the stage.**   **Announce romance.**   **Show in Arlington is a success.**

...

**Fans give the most support to a blind guitarist and support her romance with Nikiforov.**

...

**Frost Eyes is on top sales for 3 months in a row with a new album released, with songs written by Victor and Katsuki.**

...

**Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki's wedding is held in Hasetsu.**

...

 **Yuuri Katsuki decides to have surgery to see again.**   **Cheer for her, everybody!**

...

 **Surgery was long and recovery slow.**   **But Yuuri Katsuki comes back.**   **Nurse says that the first thing she saw was the face of Nikiforov, whom she hugged and kissed, crying a lot.**

...

 **Frost Eyes wins gold and platinum disks.**   **Yuuri Katsuki announces that she donates almost all of the money to charities.**

...

**Yuuri Katsuki's story inspires musical series with blind protagonist and books.**

...

**Frost Eyes' success lasts nearly 30 years, when members announce retirement, thereby ending the existence of one of the most popular and influential bands in the world.**

**~ End ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Gasu Kaoshi is an alter-ego of Suga Shikao, famous Japanese singer and songwriter. All the information said belongs to the singer.


End file.
